A continuing difficulty in today's information-rich society is the effective communication of pertinent information to individuals who are most interested in such information. Some of the systems and methods disclosed herein relate to the fields of information retrieval and information presentation. Specific embodiments and features, and the nature of the present invention may be understood by reference to the following detailed description and the drawings.